Yellow Moon
by inodesuyo
Summary: How long can you keep a distance from someone you love? Ino tried to distance herself away from Shikamaru. How would Shikamaru react when he realized that it was too late to close the distance? They couldn't go back to the way they were used to be. But at least, they still stared at the same yellow moon.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my very first fanfic. So please be kind. Noted, English is not my mother language, so there must be lots of grammatical error. Please notify me about the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.**

* * *

**YELLOW MOON**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Ino knew, there was something wrong with her. She couldn't describe it, but she knew it had something to do with her genius teammate. For couple of weeks she had been trying to keep a distance from him. She wanted to understand what's exactly wrong with her. Until now, she couldn't quite figure that out.

She didn't want Shikamaru to notice that she was indeed trying to keep a distance. Honestly, she didn't want to do this, but she really need time to understand what was going on inside her. So she decided, until the time she could finally understand, she would keep a space between herself and Shikamaru.

From her windowsill in her bedroom where she sat, Ino stared at the yellow moon. She wished she could understand what's wrong with her and why was Shikamaru involved, so she could finally hang around with him without such an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Shikamaru knew, there was something wrong with Ino. He didn't know why and what was the cause of her sudden change of behavior. He felt like she's trying to avoid him in any chance. It had been like that for couple of weeks.

At first, he thought maybe she was busy with missions and her part time job at her parents' flower shop, but later he knew from Chouji that she had not been on any mission for quite some times. He started to get tired of it. Did he done something wrong that upset her? Or maybe she had a very serious problem she refused to tell and decide to deal it herself?

From Nara's family forest where he lay on its grass, Shikamaru stared at the yellow moon. He decided he would go to see and check on Ino tomorrow and yes, he was going to find out what's with her exactly.

* * *

Chouji knew, there was something wrong with Ino and Shikamaru. He didn't know what it was between them. Honestly, Chouji didn't like this situation. Ever since Asuma-sensei passed away, Ino and Shikamaru were all that he had. They were acting weird lately.

Ino was not in her usual self, she was less talkative and less violent. Whenever Chouji he mentioned something about Shikamaru, her face suddenly get straight and she didn't want to talk further about him.

Shikamaru on the other hand looked like he had lots of thing to think about. Sometimes he would stare blankly when Chouji talked to him. Chouji knew Shikamaru was thinking about something really matter. He had a hunch that it had something to do with their blonde teammate.

From the street leading to his home, Chouji stopped for a moment and stared at the yellow moon. He hoped that there was nothing serious going on between his teammates, so they could laugh and do stupid things together again like they used to.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up fifteen minutes earlier than his set alarm. He hated this habit because the alarm would ring when he had already woken up and it was very disturbing and troublesome. Today it would be more troublesome, because last night he had decided he's going to come to see Ino at her parents' flower shop. Chouji told him she was most likely working there most of the day.

So even if it's troublesome, he dragged himself to the flower shop. He met Naruto and Sakura on his way there. They said that they would do some training together on one of Konaha's training ground. As usual, Naruto bragged about his power and how it had improved so much, and he would definitely become the sixth Hokage soon. Sakura gave Naruto a heavy sigh, seemed like she had had heard it for million times.

Then he met Kiba and Akamaru. They stopped for a while and shared greeting, then Shikamaru gave Akamaru some pats. Kiba told him he was taking Akamaru for a walk. He and Akamaru were more than just an owner and his pet. Shikamaru knew that Kiba loved Akamaru like he was his own brother. Shikamaru wondered what if he had a pet. Honestly he never thought about having pet in slightest (well, except from the deer that his clan owned). He's not a pet lover type; maybe if he had a pet, let's say fish, he was sure that it would die soon enough due to his lack of concern.

So here he was, standing in front of Yamanaka's flower shop. From the glasses on the door he could she Ino was trimming some flowers. Maybe she was doing flower arrangement for a customer. She was wearing her apron and her platinum blonde hair was in her usual ponytail. Shikamaru could only see half of her face, 'cause the other half was hidden behind her bangs.

He opened the door, and the doorbell rang.

"Welcome!" she said it in such a cheerful voice without leaving his eyes from the flower arrangement.

"Yo. Good morning, Ino."

Upon hearing his voice, Ino brought her face up directly. Then when she was saying his name, Shikamaru failed to hear such a cheerful voice from earlier. Instead he heard her whispering voice came from those perfect lips on her beautiful face.

"Shikamaru…"

Wait, did he just said perfect lips and beautiful face?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's all. Chapter 1 is the prologue. Hope you like it! If you don't, that's ok too. I write this fanfiction 'cause I see not enough Ino x Shika moments in manga and anime. T_T**

**I have set plot to write, so next chapter will be released in a week or two.**

**Until then, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru's Back

**This is my very first fanfic. So please be kind. Noted, English is not my mother language, so there must be lots of grammatical error. Please notify me about the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 2: Shikamaru's Back**

* * *

"Shikamaru…" her voice came into whisper.

There he was, the man she had been avoiding for weeks, standing right in front of her. He was in his usual attire with the same spiky ponytail hair. Ino didn't know how to react, she couldn't say a thing. She just stood there facing him with a surprised face. She caught a slight smile plastered on his face, and Ino loved to see his smile. He didn't smile a lot, but when he did it, it always made her day. But now, it also made her wanted to hide in a cave because her heart was beating so fast Ino afraid it could explode and it also made Ino wanted to burst her heart out about something that really bothered her.

"Are you just going to stand there? And looking at me like I just woken up from dead?" he said with his lazy voice. Then he brought himself closer to her, and walked closer to the counter where she stood, behind. He stopped right there before her. He stared at her like he was trying to find something in her eyes.

Soon as Ino realized their sudden closeness, she tried to regain herself to act and speak as normally. So that Shikamaru wouldn't notice her nervousness. "Sorry. Good morning, Shikamaru. Mission?"

She didn't know why at this very morning – or maybe it was early morning for Shikamaru – he decided to pay her a visit. So she thought that he came here to inform a mission, because Shikamaru wouldn't came here if it was not for something important like missions, training, or someone from Headquarter – Tsunade-sama the hokage or Ibiki Morino from Intelligent Department – needed her presence immediately.

"No. I didn't come here to inform about mission, nor do we have one." Shikamaru said in his usual boring tone with his hands in his pants pockets. Then he turned his back on her and leaned on the counter. Now with his back was facing her, Ino couldn't see his face.

Ino admitted that she loved Shikamaru's back. It was so board and warm. There was a time when they had a mission to retrieve a scroll from some rouge ninjas in the Mist village. They couldn't fine a single room available to spend the night, so they decided they would set a camp near the Mist forest. Ino remembered Shikamaru took the first watch so that Ino could sleep earlier. After quite some times she just couldn't sleep, she decided to get out the tent. She found Shikamaru sat near the fire with his back facing her. She couldn't see his face, but from his tensed back, she could tell that he was thinking about something, maybe about mission strategy.

The view of his back brought Ino closer to him, and when she was right behind him, she crouched herself and put the blanket she brought on his back. When she did that Ino could feel the warm radiating from his back. And since that time Ino had been starting to love Shikamaru's back.

"No mission? Then, does Tsunade-sama needs me? Or Ibiki-san?" she said it with a slight blush on her face upon recalling the first time she started liking Shikamaru's back. She hoped Shikamaru wouldn't notice.

"Nope." He said, still with his back facing her.

"Ok. So, you just need a spar partner for training? Sorry, but I can't. I have so many orders to do. Ask Chouji, he might want a spar partner too."

"No, Ino. I didn't come here to ask you to be my training partner." He said with heavy sigh.

Ok, now Ino was a little bit confused. What was Shikamaru want from her? She started to get tired of guessing his true intention. So, she pulled her gloves off and walked out of the counter and now she was facing him.

"Do you need anything? If you don't, then I have to go back to my work. So spill." Ino said it with her hands on her waist.

"So now I need a reason to come to see you?" he asked her back and now he was taking one step closer to her. He was couple of inches taller than her, so being face to face with him was kind of intimidating, not to mention it made her heart skip a bit. But Ino was so great on using her poker face, so Shikamaru surely wouldn't even know she was nervous to dead.

"Well, you only come to me when you need something. So if you don't have any, I really need to go back to work, Shikamaru." Ino got back to the counter and put the gloves back on and started to work on the flower again.

Shikamaru brought himself to face her. He watched her with an intense glare. He didn't speak a word for a while. His face held a surprised and confused look upon hearing her last statement. Ino knew he was watching her, but she kept working on the flower, she didn't dare to meet his intense glare, it would make her poker face blown up.

"Did I?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well, I don't know. But that's how I feel, Shikamaru." That was all Ino could say. Actually, she couldn't concentrate on her work, she needed Shikamaru to get out of her parents' flower shop immediately or else she might not be able to control herself anymore.

Shikamaru then walked to the door as if he could read her mind. But when he was b out to pull the door to get out, he suddenly stop.

"Hey, Ino…" he said without looking back at her. "Maybe you're right, but I do have reason why I came here in the first place"

Ino lifted her face up to look at him and waited for him to finish his words.

"I need to see you to make sure you are ok." And with that, he got out of the flower shop without any goodbye.

As the doorbell rang, Ino dropped the scissors she'd been holding and watched Shikamaru's back getting far and far from her view.

* * *

_'You only come to me when you need something.'_ Ino's words kept echoing in his head. It was like a punch on his face, it was hurt and embarrassing. Was he really like what Ino said earlier? He, himself, didn't know the answer.

Shikamaru tried to recall the times when he came to see Ino. There were so many time he failed to count, but whenever he came to see her he indeed always had his own agenda either it was for missions, training, or for something else. He couldn't remember when he came to see her just for being there for her. Instead it was always her who came to see him, just to let him know that she was there with him.

He remembered few days after Asuma-sensei passed away, Ino came to his home. He was in his lowest time, he was angry with himself for not being able to save Asuma-sensei. He locked himself in his room, and didn't want to see anyone. She knocked his bedroom door and called his name. He told her that he didn't want to meet anyone, but she begged him to open the door and let her see him for just a minute. Shikamaru knew she wouldn't go away unless she got what she wanted. As soon he opened the door, Ino launched herself into him and hugged him tightly. She whispered something on his ear, and he could still remember it until now. _'I'm here, Shikamaru. I'm here for you.'_ And after that he cried on her arms.

Recalling that time, Shikamaru couldn't help thinking that it was always Ino who came to him to make sure he's alright. Shit. He didn't see it coming. So, Ino was mad because he didn't check up on her? But she had never been mad at him over this matter. Ino knew Shikamaru was a Jounin, so he got more missions to do, that's why he couldn't always hang out with her or Chouji. But why mad now? It was not like he abandoned her or something. Geez, Ino's mind was always hard to predict, even with his genius brain.

Shikamaru didn't realize he's standing in front of Hokage Tower. He came here 'because yesterday Genma told him that the Hokage wanted to see him. Shikamaru walked in heading to Hokage office. He shared greeting with some Jounins on his way to the office. He gave a single knock on the door when he arrived.

"Who's that?" Shikamaru heard Tsudane's sharp voice behind the door. For the voice Shikamaru could tell that she's not in her best mood. So he decided that he would try to get along with anything she needed him to do.

"It's me Shikamaru Nara, Hokage-sama."

"Come in."

Shikamaru opened the door and entered the hokage office. Tsunade was behind her desk doing a pile of paperwork. Shizune and TonTon were nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru stopped few feet in front of her desk and waited for Tsunade to speak.

"Well, you're late, Shikamaru." Tsunade said without looking at him, she focused on her paperworks.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. I had something to do earlier."

"Really? What was it? It's rare you had something to do in the morning, except for missions." Finally Tsunade looked up at him with curious glare. Shikamaru could see a slight grin came on her face.

"I came to see my teammate." said Shikamaru. He didn't see a point to give her a lie knowing she's not in her best mood. He didn't want to make this meeting more troublesome.

"Ah... I see. So how is she?" Now she focused solely on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was a bit surprised. How did Tsunade know he visited Ino this morning? It could be Chouji. But Shikamaru didn't wanna argue with Tsunade so he just answered her question. "She's fine I guess."

"If you say so." She gave Shikamaru her second slight grin. "Ok, enough with the intermezzo. The reason I make you coming here is because I need an errand boy. And I think you're the best choice."

So he came here to be an errand boy for Tsunade? Damn. Shikamaru cursed in his head. There were lots of shinobi available, and Tsunade chose him. Great. "Ok, so what is it?"

"Tsubaku no Temari is coming here today. I need you to pick her up at the gate at ten and escort her to the Tekauchi Inn where she will stay while she's in Konoha."

"What her business in Konaha this time, Tsunade-sama?"

"She's Suna representative. She's here for discussing Konaha-Suna alliance with me and some of the council member."

So that was it. He had to pick up Temari and escort her to the Inn. It was troublesome yes, but he thought he could keep it with this little errand, at least it was only for a day.

"I get it." Shikamaru was about to take his leave before Tsunade called him.

"Oh, she'll be her for about a week. So it's your mission to escort her for the time being. You dismissed." Then she came back to her paperwork.

Damn. A week escorting that witch? Why did she need an escort? Shikamaru knew she didn't need one regarding her ability to beat up even the strongest opponent. This week would gonna be more troublesome than it was already.

Shikamaru then walked out from hokage office. As soon as he closed the door he heard Tsunade's desperate call, "SHIZUNE! I WON'T DO THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU GIVE ME MY SAKE!"

* * *

_"I need to see you to make sure you are ok."_ Shikamaru's words were still echoing in her head even after he had left a little while ago. So he came here just to see her? If what he said was true, then she would be very happy. She couldn't hide her smile while working on her flower. But in the other hand, she felt bad for acting cold toward Shikamaru earlier. It had not been her intention to act that way. She just couldn't stand her constant fast heart beat and most importantly she couldn't stand being alone with him without bursting out what she really felt after she heard his _talking_ with Chouji few weeks ago. Should I apologize to him for acting so cold? But still, she couldn't dare to make herself to.

"Morning, honey."

"God!" Ino dropped the scissors for the second time this morning. She didn't realize her mother coming in, and it made her heart jump from surprise. "Geez mom, you almost give me a heart attack!" Ino said and picked up the scissors from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Didn't you hear the doorbell rang?" Mrs. Yamanaka said. She walked to the counter and sat on the unoccupied chair.

"No, mom. I didn't hear it. I'm too busy working on this bouquet. Youichi-san wants this bouquet delivered today. So, how are you? And when did you get back from Sumire-san's wedding?" She asked her mom with a smile. Sumire was Ino's relative from her mother. She didn't really close with her, so when her mom asked her if she wanted to come to her wedding, Ino declined the offer. She chose to work on her parents' flower shop, since her dad was on a mission too.

"I'm fine, Ino. I came back here last night. Your Dad is still on the mission though, so I'm kinda lonely to stay at home alone. Will stay at home with me until your dad come home?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked Ino.

"Of course, Mom. I'll stay with you until Dad comes home." Ino said and gave her mother reassuring smile. Then she got back to work on her bouquet.

Looking at her daughter working on the bouquet, Mrs. Yamanaka decided to help her. "Here, let me finish this bouquet for you."

"Thank's, Mom." Ino said, and she pulled of the gloves and went to wash her hand in a sink on the backside of the flower shop. Then she poured herself and her mom some water. And put them on the counter.

"By the way, I saw Shikamaru came out from shop when I was on the way here. You guys will have a mission soon?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

"No, Mom. He didn't come here to tell me about mission." Ino said. She then drank the water she brought earlier.

"Oh, no mission? Then?"

"He said he came here to check up on me." Ino shrugged.

"Oh, how sweet that boy can be. He came here in the morning to check up on you, that's a great deal for a Nara man." Mrs. Yamanaka giggled a little.

"Come on, Mom. He might be check up on Chouji too."

"Might be… But I doubt he did, because I met Chouji and his mom earlier. He was helping his mom carried out things."

"Oh….." That was all Ino could say. So, that's mean Shikamaru was really come to see me. So, that's mean it's true that Shikamaru mean what he said to her.

Her mom noticed her sudden lost of word then said, "You know Ino, when a Nara man came to you just to see you, without any other reason, it means that he really cares about you. It means you are valued to him. I saw it when Shikaku always came to see Yoshino back when we were young." Mrs. Yamanaka smiled remembering her younger days.

A smile plastered on Ino's face upon hearing her mom statements. Yes, Ino was still a little bit mad at Shikamaru over his _talking_ with Chouji, but she couldn't hide her smile knowing that Shikamaru really did care for her.

She decided that she would come to apologize to Shikamaru as soon as she finished the bouquet.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at the gate fifteen minutes before ten o'clock in the morning. Izumo and Kotetsu were in their shift to monitor the gate. They were arguing about something when Shikamaru greeted them.

"Yo! Good morning, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san."

"Oh, look who's coming this very morning…" Izumo teased Shikamaru.

"Yo, what's up, Shikamaru?" Kotetsu greeted him.

"I'm here to pick up Subaku no Temari. She'll arrive soon. Damn, I think I'm arrived too early. I should have stopped to grab some breakfast." Shikamaru said, ignoring Izumo's tease.

"Whoa whoa... Aren't you just too eager to see her? So you came here so early because you couldn't wait to hug and kiss her? Man… How long you've been in relationship with the Kazekage's sister?" Izumo rambled. He was smirking at Shikamaru.

"Stop teasing him, Izumo." Kotetsu warned him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna fall for this shit Izumo-san. I'm not having any relationship with Temari, except the professional one." Shikamaru said with his lazy voice. He was getting tired of people who thought that he and Temari had some sort of romantic relationship. It had been all Naruto's doing when he first arrived after three years training with Jiraiya. He saw him and Temari walking side by side and then asked them if they were on a date. And after that all of people in Konoha always thought that he and Temari were in a relationship. Of course people closest to him knew it was not true, but that didn't stop them to tease him every now and then.

After fifteen minutes passed, Temari was nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru was getting tired of waiting, he tempted to just leave the errand behind and let Izumo or Kotetsu doing the escort. But, he was a responsible shinobi, he wouldn't just abandon it. Beside this was classified as a mission, so he had to do it no matter what, it was his job as a shinobi.

Thirty more minutes passed and finally Temari arrived at Konaha Gate. She was alone, no Suna shinobi escorting her. She as in her usual attire with double ponytail and carried her super big fan. "Hey there, you guys!" She greeted Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Subaku no Temari-sama!" Izumo and Kotetsu greeted her and bowed.

"Thank you." She answered with the flat tone. Her eyes now on Shikamaru, who didn't give her a single word upon her arriving. She eyed him for few seconds. "Ah, you must be here to escort me, correct? Why am I not surprised?"

"Correct. And I'm not surprised either." Shikamaru said, giving her his bored look. Yes it was true, Shikamaru wasn't surprised that Tsunade gave this escort mission to him. He had done it several times, every time Temari came to Konoha for official duty, Tsunade always made him to escort her. Even though they were not really get along and often got into arguments, but Temari never told Tsunade about it. So the Hokage thought that Shikamaru was indeed the best choice for escorting the Kazekage's sister.

"Damn, you guys indeed in a realationship!" Izumo teased Shikamaru again. And this time it was not Shikamaru who denied it, but it was Temari who gave Izumo her sharpest look. If looks could kill, Izumo would have died in a pool of blood.

"Don't mind him, Temari-sama. Please enjoy your visit in Konahagakure." Kotetsu bowed in apologize, and giving Izumo his jab to the stomach.

"It's ok. Shall we?" Temari glared at Shikamaru and walked pass him.

"Tch. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru cursed, and started walking behind Temari with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't think I couldn't hear that, you crybaby." Termari said and kept walking straight without looking at him.

Several minutes later Shikamaru was the one who leading the way, because he had to show her the way to the Tekauchi Inn. Suddenly Shikamaru heard her calling for him.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Termari yelled at him. Shikamaru stopped abruptly, and looked back through his shoulder without turned around. "Wait for me, I'm gonna grab some Takoyaki." Temari now was standing in front of Takoyaki stall, and disappeared from his sight soon after she entered the stall.

"Tch… What a drag." Shikamaru said with heavy sigh. His stomach grumbled, now he was really hungry, he skipped breakfast this morning, because his mind was too occupied with something else. And now he was so starving. He found a bake shop across the street, he looked all the breads displayed. He guessed he should buy one to make his stomach screaming.

"Oi, Ojiisan, I think I'll…" Before he could finish his order, Shikamaru heard his name being called by the voice he knew so well, the voice whose owner had been occupied his mind for the last few days.

"Shikamaru…" Ino was standing right behind him. She brought a beautiful bouquet with her, match with her smile she was giving him right now.

"Ino…" he turned around and facing her.

"I…I…"

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled and walked toward him and Ino. "Here I bought you Takoyaki." Now she was standing beside Ino and handed him a box of Takoyaki.

"Temari-san…" Ino said while looking at her with a surprised look.

"Oh, Yamanaka, right?" she asked her and walked to Shikamaru's side, so now she was standing beside Shikamaru.

Ino nodded. Shikamaru focused his eyes on Ino. But she refused to look at him. But she couldn't hide her expression from her face from him. What was is? Hurt?

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

**Yosh, that's all Chapter 3.**

**Hope you like it guys.**

**And thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate it. XD**

**Enjoy reading and do review!**

**XOXO ( inodesuyo)**

**PS: I have my mid exam this week and next week. But I'm still able to finish chapter 3. Yay! Wish me luck for the exam guys.! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Shallow

**This is my very first fanfiction. So please be kind. Noted, English is not my mother language, so there must be lots of grammatical error. Please notify me about the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shallow**

**_(Italic: Flashback)_**

"Oh, Yamanaka, right?" asked Temari.

Ino couldn't process her mind, she just nodded her head.

A little while earlier she was so ready to talk and apologize to Shikamaru. But now, she couldn't say a thing, no word came from her mouth, all the things she wanted to say just vanished from her head. There was no way she would apologize to Shikamaru in front of Temari. Ino had too much pride, she could never let anyone – moreover Temari – watching her doing that short of thing.

"What did you want to say earlier, Ino?" Shikamaru asked Ino with his curious face.

Shikamaru's question made her regain her sense. "Ah… It can wait, don't worry. You see… I have bouquet to deliver soon." Ino showed the bouquet she carried, "And you guys might have something else to do. So it's better if we get going. Don't you think so, Temari-san?" Ino smiled at Temari without looking at Shikamaru.

"Well, I don't mind if you guys have something important to talk. I can just go to the inn by myself, just give me the direction, and all set." Temari said with a shrug. She eyed Ino and Shikamaru back and forth while munching her takoyaki.

Ino could feel Shikamaru's hard stare and Temari's curious glare on her, and it made her wanted to run away fast from them. "Oh, it's not really that important. I can always talk with Shikamaru later. Now, I really need to deliver this bouquet."

"Fine. Then meet me at Yakini-Q at seven tonight. We'll talk." Shikamaru said. Then he walked away from Ino and Temari.

"Eh? But Shikamaru…" Ino tried to decline.

"See ya!" Shikamaru kept walking and waved his hand without looking back at her.

"Damn that moron…" Ino cursed quietly.

"Moron, huh?" Temari chuckled.

Ino looked at Temari, she was staring at Shikamaru's far figure. Her eyes softened upon seeing him walked away from them. Ino knew that Temari and Shikamaru got along well. Ino was happy about the fact that Konoha and Suna made a good alliance. But Ino couldn't help felt a little bit uneasy knowing that Shikamaru and Temari spent most of their time together. More time Shikamaru spent his time with her mean less time he would spend his time with her and Chouji.

"Ah… yeah. I guess it's time for me to go. Enjoy your stay in Konoha, Temari-san." Ino bowed a little.

"Thank you. I'll be going too. See ya, Yamanaka."

After Temari walked far enough for her Ino who was still standing in front of the bake shop and released a heavy sigh. Talking with Temari kinda made her feel intimidated, it was not like Ino didn't like her, but the way Temari talked to her make her feel that way.

And tonight Ino had to see Shikamaru who made his own appointment without asking her agreement first. How selfish that moron could be? All she wanted to say to him was sorry, nothing more. She was still not ready to talk to him other than to say sorry. She was still hurt of Shikamaru said about her. As she began to walk toward Youchi's place, she started recalling what had she heard that night.

_That night, Ino was on her way to her apartment, when she ran into Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino. She just came back from three days mission and she was really tired._

_"Konbanwa, Yoshino-san." Ino greeted her._

_"Ah, Ino-chan. Konbanwa." Yoshino smiled at her._

_"You're going somewhere, Yoshino-san?" Ino asked._

_"Actually, I'm looking for Shikamaru. That good-for-nothing son missed dinner and I need him to help me with something." Yoshino answered. Her face looked annoyed because she'd been searching for Shikamaru for hours._

_"But it's pretty late. Shikamaru might be fall asleep on the hill near the south gate. Let me get him for you, Yoshino-san. You better go home and take some rest, you look tired." Ino suggested._

_"It's fine, dear. You too look tired. Just came back from mission?" Yoshino asked. Yoshino could see that Ino was sweating, her half face covered with dirt, and there were some gushes on her arms. But that couldn't hide his natural beauty._

_"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll go get him and drag his sorry-ass back to your door, Yoshino-san." Ino said half joking._

_Yoshino chuckled, "Fine. Ask Shikamaru to walk you home when you find him. Bye, Ino-chan."_

_"Ok. Bye, Yoshino-san."_

_Ino walked toward the hill near the south gate, since she had no energy left to jump over from roof to roof. When she got near the hill, she could hear two familiar voices in a conversation. At first she decided to just show herself and drag Shikamaru with her. But when she heard her name was mentioned, she decided to hide herself behind a big tree and eavesdropping. _

_"… Ino?" she recognized Shikamaru's voice. "Even if she's the last standing woman in the world, I still wouldn't marry her."_

_Ino heart sank upon hearing Shikamaru's statement. Normally she would just jump over the conversation and cut the crap. But now, she couldn't bring herself to. She needed to hear what Shikamaru would say next._

_ "But why Shikamaru? She's not ugly. In fact, I think she grown up into such a beautiful woman. I wouldn't mind marrying her, of course if she wants me. Hahaha…"Ino heard Chouji's voice answering. Her lips lit up a bit._

_"Her beauty is trap, Chouji. And that's troublesome. She could easily deceive people with her good look. That's why she always successful when it comes to undercover missions. Sure it's an advantage, but that's not gonna work on me."_

_Ino felt her heart sank even more. She never knew that Shikamaru thought of her like that. He never told her about it, of course he never did, because Ino would possibly beat him up for speaking up what's inside his mind. But even if Shikamaru admitted that she was beautiful, it still hurt her no matter what. It made her scare to hear what he would say next, but her curiosity won over her. So she continued to stand behind the tree and hide her chakra so that Shikamaru and Chouji wouldn't sense her presence._

_"She's nice, Shikamaru." Chouji said, tried to defend her._

_"She is. I never said she is not. We both know that she's nice to us regardless her violent behavior. But sometimes, she can only see the surface, without look what's on the inside."_

_"Hee? What do you mean, Shikamaru? Are you trying to say that Ino is shallow?" Chouji's voice sounded a little bit surprised._

_Shallow. That word hit her like a stab on her heart._

_"Yeah. Shallow. Can't you see it, Chouji? Ino always takes beauty on her top priority. Her obsession toward beauty and appearances make her shallow in my eyes. She was always on diet. Even asked you to go on a diet too, right? And she always falls over heel with some pretty faces. Like Sasuke and Sai, and some pretty random guys. She fails to see beyond the surface. Sasuke treated her like trash, but she kept throwing herself to him. And Sai, even if he treats her nicely, but we all know he doesn't really mean it, since he's a social moron. But as long as they have pretty faces, Ino doesn't care if they treat her like a trash." Shikamaru said, then released a heavy sigh._

_And just like that, her eyes began to water. She brought her hand up to her mouth to prevent her from choking. Her heart felt like crumbling. It hurt. A lot. To hear such words coming from Shikamaru's mouth made it ten folds worse, because it's coming from such a genius man. If it wasn't Shikamaru who said that, maybe she wouldn't felt this hurt. Why? Why suddenly Shikamaru's opinions about her effected her? And why did it hurt so bad? Why couldn't she just ignore it as always? Tears from behind her eyes were starting to fall. No, she couldn't bear hearing anymore word from Shikamaru. She afraid it would hurt her even more. She then walked away slowly from the hill and never turned around._

Remembering that night, Ino thought what would she hear if she had chose to stay and listen the rest of the talking? Would she able to just stand behind the tree without saying a word and let Shikamaru and Chouji finally found her? And what would she do? Pretending she didn't hear anything? Or admitted that she had heard everything and denied it? Was she really that shallow?

She still hurt, but yet, Shikamaru asked her to meet him at Yakini-Q tonight. All she wanted to say this morning to him was a simple sorry. And if she went Yakini-Q, it meant that there would be just the two of them talking. She was just not ready for it -talking alone with him - she couldn't help her mouth to just spill out what's inside her heart. But she knew she couldn't avoid him forever, sooner or later Shikamaru would notice. Well, maybe he already had noticed after all. So, Ino decided that she would come to meet him tonight, but she still wasn't sure if she should talk her heart out.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at Yakini-Q ten minutes before seven. He was a little too early. He chose the usual table near the window where he and the rest of his teammates usually ate. He ordered hot ocha and waited for Ino to come.

Few minutes later Ino came and took her usual seat across him. She didn't say a word so Shikamaru decided to break the silent. "I think we should eat first, Ino. Since I haven't had my dinner." Shikamaru said.

Ino eyed him with his clear aquamarine eyes for few seconds then said, "You said you want to talk, not eat."

"I never said I won't eat. C'mon, let's eat first. Then we'll talk." Shikamaru said, then called the waiter.

"Ah, Shikamaru, Ino-chan. Konbanwa." The waiter is Arashi, he's the son of Yakini-Q owner. He's a few years older than Shikamaru and Ino. Since Team 10 was the regular costumer even before Asuma's dead, so he knew very well about Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. "Just the two of you for tonight?"

"Yes. Just the two of us for the night, Arashi-san." Ino answered, giving him her bright smile before came back to her straight face. Shikamaru thought, Ino was not on her mood for talking, because she usually had a little chat with Arashi whenever they went to Yakini-Q.

"Oh! Are you guys on a date? It's about time Shikamaru! Took you long enough to finally ask Ino-chan out." He said with a cheery voice. He smiled widely at Shikamaru and Ino.

"We're not on a date, Arashi-san." Shikamaru answered. Great. It was the second time he got that kind of question. First with Temari and now with Ino. Why won't people just keep their own business? From the corner of his eyes, Shikamaru could see a slight blush appeared on Ino's face. But she still kept her straight face at him.

"That's it. Since you're on a date, I'm giving you guys a free dinner. Order anything you want." Arashi continued to smile at the pair.

"I said we're not on a _date_." Shikamaru repeated. He started to get annoyed with Arashi. All he wanted was having his dinner ready and talk to Ino, not a waiter that kept bothering him.

"Really? Then, no free dinner for tonight." He said, sounded a little bit disappointed. "So, what can I get for you?"

"I'm having Beef Teriyaki with rice and another ocha." Shikamaru ordered.

"Ok. And for you, Ino-chan?" Arashi turned to Ino. He gave Ino his best smile.

"Oh, I've already eaten. Just, tomato juice please." Ino said with a small smile.

"Alright, it won't be long." Arashi said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Shikamaru stared at Ino, they eyes met for quite some times before he chose to stare out of the window. So, she skipped dinner, huh? Typical Ino. He always wondered why Ino was always on diet even though she was not fat. Didn't she just make herself suffered? Geez, Shikamaru was never good in understanding women, moreover his troublesome teammate.

"What?" Ino asked.

"What? Did I say something?" Shikamaru asked her back.

"I know you want to say something when you stared at me. What is it?" she demanded. Her eyes held insecurity, Shikamaru could tell by just looking at them.

He sighed, "You didn't order any meal. You're on your stupid diet again?"

Ino seemed a bit insulted, "I am not. I told you I've eaten already."

"If you say so." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question. It's a statement.

Shikamaru said nothing. True, he didn't believe her. But he didn't want to say it and let Ino figured it out her self. Ino always denied that she was on diet.

Arashi came with their orders, and placed the meal and the drinks on the table. He gave us a small smile, "Enjoy!" Then went to deliver meals for other tables.

Shikamaru almost didn't see when Ino grabbed his Beef Teriyaki plate and rice bowl and started stuffing them into her mouth. Shikamaru could only stare at her and had no idea why suddenly she did that. She kept stuffing herself without looking at him.

"You said you've eaten. Now suddenly you feel hungry?" Shikamaru asked, his brow lifted a bit.

Ino stop ate and placed the chopsticks beside the rice bowl and stared at him, "You don't believe me, don't you? You think I'm on diet. So here, I stuff my self to prove you're wrong. Go order another one!" And with that she's back stuffing her mouth.

"No need. I'll eat at home. My mom probably saves some dinner for me." He said and continued watching her ate. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

Ino seemed couldn't stuff anymore food, because she looked like she was going to throw up anytime soon. But she kept stuffing herself with beef and rice, without taking drink. Shikamaru started to feel there's something wrong with the way she ate. Maybe she told him the truth that she indeed already had dinner. So, Shikamaru tried to stop her ate, because he didn't wanna her to throw up.

"Ino, stop eating." Shikamaru's voice sounded plain.

Ino refused to listen to him and kept eating and stuffing herself with more beef and rice. Shikamaru couldn't see her eyes, her bangs covered them.

"Oi, Ino, I said stop eating!" This time Shikamaru sounded louder.

And once again Ino refused to listen and kept eating. He started to get frustrated seeing her like this. Stuffing herself like a starving pig when she knew she nearly throw herself up.

"I SAID STOP IT. DAMN IT!" Shikamaru yelled and grabbed the chopsticks from Ino's hand then slammed it to the floor. People at Yakini-Q had their eyes on Shikamaru's table, wondering what just happened.

When Shikamaru tried to regain himself together, he heard Ino's choking. She covered her mouth with her hands and rushed toward the restroom. Shikamaru watched her disappear decided to follow her to the restroom. Everyone's eyes at the Yakini-Q followed him when he made his way to the restroom.

From outside the restroom Shikamaru could hear Ino was throwing up. He then went inside the female restroom. Fortunately, there was no other person except Ino. He came near the closed toilet door where he knew Ino was inside. Ino kept throwing up and Shikamaru started to get worry.

"Oi, Ino. Are you ok?" he asked, sounded worry.

He didn't get reply from Ino, instead he heard more unpleasant voice of throwing up. He waited few minutes until the there was no throwing up sound. "Ino, answer me…" he tried again to get a reply from her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice hoarse from throwing her stomach up. "It's female restroom, you moron."

Shikamaru smiled a bit, hearing her calling him names told him that she was fine. But he needed to see her himself to make sure she's really fine. "I know. But I won't go until you come out."

"No. You get out from the restroom first. I'll see you outside. Now, get out!" she said a little louder.

Shikamaru sighed, he knew he had no other choice but to get out of the restroom like Ino said. "Fine. I'll wait outside."

When Shikamaru walked out from the female restroom, there were two women standing in front of the restroom. Maybe they wanted to go the restroom but knew Shikamaru was there, so they waited for him to get out. "Sorry…" Shikamaru said to the two women.

He knew Ino didn't want let him saw her after throwing up. Ino always wanted to look in her best in front of the people. But Shikamaru had seen her even in her worst look when she covered in mud and didn't take bath for few days and she was still beautiful as always.

After few minutes, Ino emerged fro the restroom. She looked refreshed but her eyes look teary. "Ino… you're ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She answered plainly. "I'm going home. Thanks for the dinner, Shikamaru." And with that she walked out from Yakini-Q.

Damn, she was really mad at him. Shikamaru knew he did something terrible, yelling at her in public place like this. Ino loved attention, but not this kind of attention. He needed to apologize, but she was hard to talk to when she was mad. Normally, Shikamaru would just let her had her way whenever she was mad at him over something silly, but now, it was not just some silly things.

Shikamaru hurried to the counter and put some money for his meal earlier, then walked to catch up with Ino. When he got out of Yakini-Q, Ino already walked rather far for the restaurant, but Shikamaru still could see her figure.

"Ino! Wait!" he yelled calling for her. Then he ran to catch up with her pace.

"Go home, Shikamaru!" she yelled back at him while she kept her fast pace.

"You said you want to talk?" finally Shikamaru could catch up with her.

"I didn't! You're the one who made me come to see you."

"But you're the one who wanted to talk to me this morning."

"I don't wanna talk anymore."

When Ino was about to run away from him, Shikamaru grabbed her arm to stop him, her skin felt so smooth against his hand. "No, you're not run away from me, Ino."

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ino tried to let go herself from Shikamaru's grip.

"Look, Ino. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry…"

"I don't care about that. Let go of me, Shikamaru. Now!" Ino yelled.

"I'm not letting you go, until you talk to me." He meant it. He was tired of her, he wanted to settle things down and make everything clear. He missed cloud watching without thinking of anything, because recently his head had been occupied with Ino.

Ino stayed silent. And now had stopped resist his grip.

"Ino please… talk to me." Asked Shikamaru, his voice was softer this time.

"Let go off me first. Please…" Ino plead. Her face was glowing in moon beams. Shit. How could he resist such a face?

So Shikamaru obeyed, he let go of her arm. But soon as Shikamaru released his hand from her arm, Ino jumped over a nearby roof. She looked down at him for few second, her eyes held the hurt. Her platinum blonde hair was blown by the wind like a hallo. The scene above him made him mesmerized. So he just could only watch her when she jumped to another roof and vanish from hi sight.

"Shit…" he cursed himself silently.

He realized he was messing the thing up and made it worse than it already was. Shikamaru couldn't do anything, he should not have let her go. Deep inside he knew Ino was gonna run away.

Tonight, he had let her slipped from his grip and she ran away from him. Next time, he would make sure to never let her slipped from his grip again, because he would hold her tight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, Chapter 3 is up!**

**I'm kinda not satisfied with this chapter. I don't know why but I feel something is off.**

**Thx for the reviewers on the previous chapters!**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter by giving me review. XD**

**Until then, happy reading!**


End file.
